claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Hysteria
"The wind feels good against my cheeks. It's been so long since I've felt this sensation..." - Hysteria the Elegant Hysteria was Claymore No. 1 of her generation and is considered to be one of the eight most powerful Claymores of all time. During her lifetime, she was known as "Hysteria the Elegant."Claymore Manga Scene 110 She is one of the three Claymores revived by Dae and the Organization in order to stop the uprising of the current warriors.Claymore Manga Scene 115 Etymology "Hysteria" is derived from the Latin word hystericus, meaning "of the womb," derived from the Greek word ὑστερικός, meaning "of the womb/suffering in the womb," derived from the word ὑστέρα, meaning "womb." The term was originally defined as a neurotic condition peculiar to women and thought to be caused by a dysfunction of the uterus. Presently, the term denotes behavior exhibiting excessive or uncontrollable emotion. As such, it is an incongruous name for a Claymore who has, thus far, shown a cool and composed demeanor. Appearance Hysteria has long, straight, pale blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. She has four braids—two in front, forming her bangs, and two incorporated into the ponytail. She has silver eyes, as with all Claymores. Abilities Hysteria is known for her "elegant" technique, considered to be the "most beautiful technique of all warriors." According to Miria, Hysteria's ability is similar to her Phantom Mirage technique, that is, Hysteria also briefly and instantaneously increases her speed by releasing a large burst of yoki. Whereas Miria uses the technique as an evasive measure, Hysteria uses it offensively. Hysteria steps forward, slips past an opponent's side and then moves behind them. The proximity of the after-image is such that it appears as if Hysteria had slipped through her opponent's body. Miria stated that though the speed of her technique was roughly the same as Hysteria's, the accuracy of the latter in terms of movement and execution was far superior.Claymore Manga Scene 116 Biography Life as a Claymore When Hysteria reached her limits, she did not send a black card to anyone. The Organization sent many warriors to purge her on Rockwell Hill, but she did not submit herself to the command and massacred the warriors that surrounded her. They narrowly managed to take her life in the end, but it was said that the corpses of warriors who fought her piled up in heaps on Rockwell Hill.Claymore Manga Scene 116 After Resurrection Hysteria was among the three Claymores to be revived by Dae with the aim of stopping the rampage of all the current warriors against the Organization. After injuring or possibly killing most of the warriors, she engaged in combat with Miria. It was revealed during the fight that she had a patchy memory and could not remember her name, knowing only that she was supposed to slay all the other warriors and that she was slain in Rockwell Hill. Noting the look of recognition on Miria's face, she asked for her name, only to be ignored due to the younger warrior's mullings. Angered, Hysteria attacked Miria once more. She expressed surprise that Miria managed to survive the second attack as well. Miria, then, analyzed Hysteria's technique, noting its similarity to her own ability, released her yoki and reengaged in combat. References Category:Claymore